


Comfort

by Konochuu



Series: Ladrien June 2020 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Ladrien June, Ladrien June 2020, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konochuu/pseuds/Konochuu
Summary: Ladybug turned and hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder. She smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ll find your friend."•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•❤️ Day 3 of Ladrien June~ 💚
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladrien June 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Comfort

Adrien groaned and struggled to push himself up. The ice beneath him bit into his hands. He’d ditched his fencing class with Kagami today, they were going to get ice cream with their friends, but —

He shivered, rose to his knees, and rubbed his arms. His breath came out in puffs in front of him as he glanced around. Ice encased everything in the area. Whatever Akuma had appeared had similar powers to Frozer – Adrien patted his pockets for Plagg’s power-up cheese.

Adrien stood – shuffled on the ice – and raked his eyes over the area. He couldn’t see where Kagami had gone.

He went to pull out Plagg’s cheese when —

“Adrien!”

He spun around and nearly fell to the ground.

Ladybug swung towards him and slid in front of him. “Are you alight?” she asked.

“Y-yes,” Adrien’s teeth chattered.

“Oh, no, you’re freezing, aren’t you?” Ladybug shook her head in worry.

Before Adrien could reassure her she tossed her yoyo into the air. “Lucky charm!”

A polka-dotted blanket fell into her hands. She flung it over his head and wrapped it around his shoulders.

“Um, thank you,” he blushed and adjusted the blanket more securely around himself.

Her earrings beeped. “W-well, hope you warm up soon. Though it shouldn’t take you long, hot stuff— “ She smacked her hand over her mouth, her eyes bulged out of her mask. She spun on her heel, then spun again because of the ice.

“W-wait!” Adrien reached for her.

Her shoulders hiked to her pink dusted ears and she slowly peeked at him over her shoulder.

“My friend, Kagami, I don’t know where she went.”

Ladybug turned and hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder. She smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ll find your friend. I’ve met her before anyway,” she laughed as she threw her yoyo towards a building. “I know she can take care of herself. Bug out!”

Adrien smiled after her, then went to find a place to transform.


End file.
